Modern computing applications typically include some form of graphical user interface (GUI), i.e., a graphical interface providing access to functionality of the application. Web pages are one example of a graphical user interface. GUIs may also be used in stand-alone software applications, embedded devices, consumer electronics, etc.
To implement a GUI, certain design concerns may need to be taken into consideration. For example, in web-based applications, reducing the number of round-trips to a server may be a concern. As a further example, in applications presented on small form-factor displays, optimal use of available display real estate may be a concern. Different design concerns may arise, depending, for example, on the computing platform to which the application is directed, aesthetic preferences, available network bandwidth, etc.